Nadie está ahí
by Lady Grayson
Summary: El mas grande amor de un padre, siempre será su hijo


No era normal.

Tal vez y después de la conversación de aquella última vez, el muchacho estuviera en lo cierto de no dirigirle la palabra, de no llamarle para nada, pero, a pesar de todo, seguía con ese extraño sentimiento en su pecho, con aquella opresión que no le dejaba en paz.

Había rememorado juntos viejos tiempos, habían bebido un par de copas, y al final, su protegido se había marchado a casa con el corazón encogido, tras pedir perdón por todas aquellas ocasiones en que él fue el causante de tantos problemas para el caballero nocturno.

Por alguna razón le había dicho una estupidez sin sentido, misma de la que ahora se arrepentía.

El guardián de Gotham City recargó su rostro en el volante de su vehículo antes de salir al encuentro del comisionado, quien le llamase aquella noche por medio del símbolo luminoso de su emblema en el cielo, que siempre causaba esperanza en todos los ciudadanos que le veían.

Pero a pesar de todo, no podía dejar de pensar en su muchacho. Algo andaba mal.

_Nunca te pedí perdón… siempre… siempre fui un estorbo para ti._

_Eso no es cierto._

_Claro que si, cuando alguien quería hacerte daño, solamente me secuestraba y… y listo… por mi culpa corriste muchos peligros._

_Es algo que se volvió inevitable, te volviste en mi debilidad. Eras lo único que me impedía hacer correctamente mi trabajo._

……

_Si tu no hubieras estado ahí, tal vez y yo no hubiera tenido tantos problemas. A veces me pregunto si no tienes líos tu solo en Bludheaven._

_Yo… yo nunca quise admitir que tu me llegaste a considerar un estorbo._

_Solo en ciertas ocasiones…a veces, si, a veces si eras un fastidio, y hubo momentos en que deseé no irte a ayudar, tal vez y así aprenderías a ser mas cuidadoso y yo podría atender asuntos mas importantes, tu sabes… no es fácil en nuestro trabajo que los criminales sepan que tu eras el punto débil, pero eso ya es pasado, ahora, creo que…… Dick, estás llorando?_

_Eh? No, para nada._

_Estás llorando._

_Ya te dije que no es nada, creo que mejor me voy, aún estoy sobrio y necesito conducir a casa._

_Podrías quedarte a dormir aquí._

_Buenas noches._

Era cierto que lo había pensado, no una, sino muchas veces, y siempre se lo reprochó.

El comisionado estaba quieto en el parque central, al llegar, abrió la boca para decir buenas noches, pero su voz se vio distorsionada por un extraño sonido, parecido al ahogo que las lágrimas producen.

Está todo bien, Batman?

Era esa maldita sensación que no se iba, de esa noche no pasaba sin que llamara al chico.

Todo bien Jim, que ocurre?

Lo mismo de siempre, algún maniático te mandó un regalo envuelto en una bolsa de lona. Correo aéreo, lo dejó caer desde un helicóptero.

El hombre murciélago suspiró pesadamente, realmente era un fastidio que sus enemigos se comunicaran con él de esa manera, y mas aún, en lugares concurridos, pues los noticieros habían disparado de inmediato la noticia de aquél paquete con un mensaje para Batman escrito con marcador en la superficie de tela, que la policía tenía todo acordonado, y que el caballero de la noche acababa de arribar.

Batman se acercó al paquete y le miró unos segundos, nadie se había acercado por orden del comisionado, mismo que se encontraba de pié a su lado.

Aspiró largamente y percibió un olor conocido, por un instante su mente hizo un rápido flash que no fue capaz de identificar, y que para mejorar su concentración, ignoró.

Empujó el paquete con un dedo, y este no se movió, era una bolsa deforme, apenas mas pequeña que el tamaño del hombre murciélago.

Sacó una navaja de su cinturón y procedió a rasgar la tela, encontrándose con un envoltorio de plástico en el interior, y dentro del envoltorio estaba lo que menos hubiera esperado.

Retiró el plástico manchado en sangre mientras todas las cámaras de los noticieros hacían desesperados acercamientos para saber que ocurría, algunos de los presentes lograron ver que pasaba, en aquél instante reinó el silencio, roto solamente por algunos gritos y sollozos ahogados de impresión.

Era un joven de alrededor de veinte años, tenía un rebelde cabello negro que se pegaba a su níveo rostro a causa de la sangre y el sudor, sus manos estaban atadas tan fuerte que presentaban un color morado bastante desagradable, mostrando la carne abierta, producto de los obvios intentos de aquél muchacho por liberarse de sus ataduras. No tenía dedos en las manos, ninguno, solamente pequeños muñones cauterizados.

Batman observó el rostro de aquél joven y limpió la sangre que brotaba de su boca con su mano enguantada, Gordon tomó al caballero nocturno por el hombro.

El señor de la noche estaba petrificado, con aquél cuerpo muerto en sus manos. Su voz surgió en un sollozo apenas audible mientras abrazaba al que alguna vez fuera su joven paladín justiciero.

N-Nightwing…

_Ahora y después estoy asustado cuando_

_siento olvidar, como sonidos se vuelven_

_palabras, incluso oraciones… no ya_

_no hablo más, y que podría decir_

_desde que nadie está ahí, y no hay_

_nada que decir._

Se puso de pié con el joven en sus brazos. Su joven pupilo, su protegido, su heredero, su hijo.

No podía sentir nada, todo era un vacío extenuante de silencios y gente que se movía a su alrededor gritando cosas que él no podía comprender. Su mirada no se alejó del chico un solo instante, esperando verlo despertar, esperando verlo sonreír, esperando al menos verlo vivir para poder despedirse de él.

_De acuerdo Señor Wayne, esos son todos los trámites._

_Gracias señorita Green._

_Aunque no comprendo por que no ha decidido cambiar los apellidos del joven Grayson._

_El también tiene su vida, si llevase mi apellido, creo que le afectaría._

_De acuerdo, ahora solo tiene que firmar en este espacio en blanco, y el trámite de adopción estará completo._

Su hijo… lo había adoptado legalmente. Había dejado de ser su protegido para convertirse en algo mas, en alguien que aunque no llevaba su sangre, si llevaba un pedazo de su alma, un pedazo que nunca jamás le entregó a nadie, solo a él.

A nadie le sorprendió que de repente Batman dejara de patrullar las calles, ni que fueran sus discípulos quienes protegieran la ciudad.

Los canales de televisión se llenaron de mensajes de pésame al vigilante nocturno, y de homenajes que hacían ver la trayectoria de aquél jovencito quien, con solo once años comenzó su carrera como vigilante, hasta progresar a tener su propia ciudad para proteger.

Los héroes le buscaban, por que sabían de su personalidad inestable, los amigos del fallecido joven querían verlo, pero nadie pudo acercarse.

Siempre estaba agazapado en algún rincón de la cueva, abrazando aquél cuerpo frío que había tomado un aspecto grisáceo. Su familia se acercaba, pero él no podía escuchar nada ni a nadie, por que no le interesaba ninguna voz que no fuera la de Dick, ni el calor de un abrazo que no fuera de su niño.

Había perdido su sentido de vivir.

_Por eso, prefiero permanecer solo en el_

_mas oscuro silencio, escuchando la falta_

_de luz, o sonido, o alguien que quiera hablar…_

_con algo para compartir… pero no hay esperanza,_

_y nadie está ahí._

Le vieron salir de la cueva y pasear por los jardines con aquél cuerpo aún en sus brazos, pero ya no hicieron por seguirle, por que sabían que su cabeza se había vuelto otro mundo, un mundo donde solo existía él, y para que pudieran existir mas personas, primero tenía que volver a existir Dick, cosa que jamás volvería a ocurrir.

Dos días después lo buscaron por todos los terrenos de la mansión, y lo encontraron. Acostado dentro de un hoyo que él había cavado con sus propias manos, las cuales, sucias de tierra y sangre seca, aferraba a la armadura de un alma que ya se había marchado, mirándole sin parpadear, esperando que respirara de un momento a otro, o esperando a que la muerte le sorprendiera en aquél agujero, y los enterraran juntos, por que para eso ya solo hacía falta que les echaran encima la tierra.

_No, no, no, ningún alma viviente, y no_

_queda nada que decir._

Su familia estaba verdaderamente preocupada por él, cuando tras atenderle y sacarle de aquél lugar, solo les quedó terminar lo que él había iniciado, colocando sobre aquél montículo flores y cartas de todos aquellos que había acudido a buscarle.

Caminaba por que tenía que hacerlo, y solo lo hizo por un corto tiempo, el suficiente para que sus piernas le condujeran a su habitación, donde se dejó caer en la cama, y ya no se movió.

Los fantasmas del pasado correteaban a su alrededor, la cama se hundía cuando el fantasma de un niño de nueve años entraba y se metía entre las cobijas, para abrazarse a un espectro mayor.

El aroma de los cabellos de Dick estaba impregnado en las almohadas, por que el chico siempre encontró el refugio que necesitaba en los brazos de su mentor, y él siempre encontró consuelo a sus frustraciones en la sonrisa de su aprendiz.

_Estoy solo en la oscuridad, completamente solo_

_conmigo mismo, durmiendo la mayor parte del tiempo_

_para resistir el dolor._

Desaparecía por las noches sin decir nada, y los días se las pasaba durmiendo. Había descuidado negocios y amistades, familia y enemigos. Hasta el instante en que regresó con el semblante de hielo, su familia le observó mientras él les entregaba un video, para después marcharse y continuar con su rutina, para convivir con sus fantasmas y recordar al único que le importaba.

Tras observar el video, todos supieron que si alguna vez tuvieron esperanza de sacarlo de ese vacío en el que estaba, esa esperanza había muerto.

Miraron en la pantalla los últimos instantes de vida del antiguo joven maravilla, y no pudieron hacer mas que desviar la mirada cuando las imágenes se volvieron crueles y sangrientas, con los gritos del muchacho cuando sus dedos eran arrancados y cauterizados, para después ser lanzados a los perros como banquete.

Aparecía aquél instante en el helicóptero, cuando luchaba dentro de las dos bolsas que le aprisionaban, pero sus manos inutilizadas no le ayudaron en lo absoluto.

_Estamos a cien metros de altura, muchacho. Sabes lo que voy a hacerte, cierto. – Y la lucha del joven cesó. – Tienes algo que decir?_

En la pantalla, desde dentro de la bolsa surgió su voz cansada.

_Cuídense mucho muchachos. Y… y sobre aquella noche, se que estabas algo borracho, y no querías decir eso. No te martirices… te quiero mucho, Batman._

Un segundo después fue arrojado al vacío.

_No he respirado una palabra, no he hablado_

_por semanas, y aún el caballero dentro de mi_

_está, secretamente, estrujando sus oídos._

El video continuó con aquél hombre sentado en la misma camilla que usara para desmembrar a Nightwing, sonrió y se jactó de ser el único que, finalmente, logró lastimar al hombre murciélago, pero que no era tan estúpido como para quedarse a disfrutar su gloria, pues los otros criminales no tardarían en buscarle para asesinarle por haberles quitado el honor, así mismo, Batman tampoco tardaría en dar con él.

Y con aquellas palabras, introdujo una pistola en su boca y se voló la cabeza frente a la cámara.

Fueron a buscarle a la habitación, y lo encontraron de nuevo dormido, con rastros de haberse entregado a un llanto desesperado, conociendo su absoluta impotencia ante todo eso y como su interior debía de estarse desplomando y haciendo pedazos.

Por que ese hombre le había quitado todo, a su hijo, a su causa, e incluso, le había robado la venganza.

Comprendieron entonces, que ellos hacía mucho que habían dejado de existir para él. Que aquél padre fundador de la familia guardiana de Gotham City había perdido todo, inclusive, tal vez la cordura.

_Pero no hay nadie, y a veces me parece_

_que en cada hora perdida… otra palabra_

_está abandonando mi mente._

No podían sacarlo de su agujero mental, por que ellos no poseían esa capacidad, y el único que la había tenido estaba muerto. Así que decidieron dejarlo solo.

Creyeron que la falta de atención lo haría irse despertando de su oscuridad interna, pero erraron de nuevo, por que al hombre igual le daba si moría o si continuaba en este mundo.

Terminaron con todo en aquél instante, olvidaron su habitación y siguieron con sus vidas, solo uno se encargó de asearlo y alimentarlo, pero ni siquiera él parecía existir a los ojos del millonario.

Y a él aquello no le importaba, no le afectaba. El solo quería ver entrar por esa puerta al chico que quedó huérfano doce años atrás, al que trajo a su casa, al que abrazaba por las noches y le embriagaba con su aroma fresco y puro, el que le calmaba el alma y le acompañaba en sus alegrías y en sus penas.

_Soy el caballero de la oscuridad, mi corte ha_

_desertado, pero no me importa._

Cuando todo parecía estar sumido en la rutina, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. A alguien se le ocurrió prender el televisor para distraerlo al menos con el ruido, y su recompensa fue ser golpeado por un puño de dolor que llevaba todas las fuerzas de su dueño. De un zombie sin voluntad, se convirtió en alguien tosco y bruto, peligro para si mismo y los suyos, pues así como los perros, aquellos que no ladran, solo saben morder, y él no había hablado desde la noche en que sostuvo a su hijo muerto en sus brazos.

La gente le parecía tan estúpida y tan innecesaria en su entorno, tan molestos como un revoloteo de abejas dentro de su cerebro. Todos querían ayudarle, todos querían decir algo, pero él solo quería que se alejaran, que lo dejaran en paz, que de una vez por todas le cumplieran y lo dejaran solo, como muchas veces lo habían amenazado si no volvía a ser el de antes.

Pero no podían comprender que él nunca volvería a ser el de antes.

_Por eso, prefiero permanecer solo en el más_

_oscuro silencio, escuchando a la falta de luz,_

_o sonido, o alguien a quien hablar… sobre_

_algo que compartir… pero no hay esperanza_

_así como no hay nadie ahí._

Estuvo consiente de su propia existencia después de mucho tiempo de haber estado suspendido en una neblina oscura en la que la única luz era la sonrisa de alguien que ya se había marchado de este mundo.

Caminó entre los pasillos abandonados a sabiendas de que no había nadie en la mansión, todos se habían ido, todos habían pensado que aquél día, como tantos otros, él no se movería si no tenía una poderosa razón.

Pero lo había echo, había ido a la cueva y de regreso, cargando en sus manos la misma navaja con la que rompiera el hule que había envuelto a su muchacho en tiempo atrás, imposible decir cuanto.

La misma navaja que él comprara hacía doce años y le regalara una a Dick por su cumpleaños, diciéndole que eran instrumentos hermanos, y así estarían juntos siempre.

Se preguntó si debería disculparse con el chico, pensado que donde quiera que estuviese lo escucharía, abrió su boca y sintió un dolor en su garganta que hacía tanto que no utilizaba para hablar, pero al entrar a su habitación, se dio cuenta de que ahí no había nadie, y que si hablaba nadie lo escucharía.

_No, no hablo mas, y que podría decir, desde_

_que no hay nadie, y no hay nada que decir._

Se sentó en la cama y palpó su cuello en busca de una vena que pudiera matarlo, no quería perder el sentido y morir lentamente, dándole tiempo a su familia de encontrarlo, curarlo, y sumergirlo de nuevo en esa vida de porquería.

La encontró satisfactoriamente e hizo su mano hacia atrás para tomar la navaja que reposaba en el colchón, pero no la encontró.

Se giró y la buscó con la mirada, seguro de que ahí había estado segundos antes, pero ahora ya no estaba.

No se frustró en lo absoluto, se puso de pié para buscar la navaja hermana de aquella que había perdido.

Pasó por un par de corredores y abrió la habitación de Dick, la cual estaba impregnada de su aroma, el cual comenzaba a añejarse a la falta de su dueño, y el hecho de que el mayordomo se había negado a cambiar algo de aquél sagrado lugar.

Caminó hasta el buró y sacó lo que estaba buscando, se sentó en el colchón y se acercó la afilada cuchilla. Todo terminaría en aquél instante.

_Todo es opresivo, no hay nadie…_

La colocó contra su piel para acabar con aquella farsa que se había vuelto su vida.

_Nadie está ahí._

Cerró sus ojos, y sintió unos brazos que le envolvían. Se quedó quieto.

Sintió a alguien que recargaba su cabeza contra la suya, unos brazos que le rodeaban con aquella calidez que solo había conocido en unos brazos. Sus labios se entreabrieron en un corto suspiro cuando sintió un tibio beso en su frente, mientras una de las manos que le abrazaba se soltaba para acariciar sus cabellos negros.

Y así como vino, la sensación desapareció.

Abrió los ojos y miró la navaja en su mano durante unos segundos, llevó su mano a la cama y encontró la que había perdido.

Suspiró derrotado. Sus ojos temblaron con vida. Por que el primer eslabón de su recuperación ya había sido ensamblado, y el velo gris sobre su mirada había sido finalmente recorrido por la única persona que podía hacerlo.

La puerta se abrió en aquél instante, dejando pasar en tropel a toda su familia, y por primera vez él pudo verlos, cambiados por el tiempo, mas demacrados y con la preocupación latente en sus miradas. Y ellos no pudieron creer que él finalmente estuviera consiente de sus presencias.

La última vez que los había visto así, había sido cuando escapó de Blackgate, y le habían confrontado por el asesinado de Verper Fairchild.

Sonrió al mirarlos y todos se sorprendieron al ver aquello. Recordó a su muchacho no como una masa de sangre que había caído del cielo y se había echo pedazos en el piso, sino como aquél joven que lo había golpeado en la cueva para evitar que se marchara,

_Por que comprarías una pistola?_

_No entenderías._

_Ponme a prueba… por favor._

Alfred fue el primero en acercarse, en recibir con sus brazos abiertos a un hombre que había pasado por mucho dolor, y que le abrazó, expresando por primera vez su dolor, con los recuerdos latiendo aún en su mente.

Amo Bruce…

Era todo un hombre… un hombre muy maduro.

Lo era señor.

Siempre estuve orgulloso de él.

Se llevó la mano a la garganta, le dolía.

Giró el rostro para mirar un retrato del muchacho sobre el buró, y recordó las agallas del muchacho, su temple, y su fe en el hombre que lo había adoptado.

Se dio cuenta en ese instante, que Dick ya no era un niño el día que murió, sino un hombre que conocía los riesgos, y que había fallecido consiente de que su paso por la tierra no había sido en vano.

_Me marcho ahora, y creo que será mejor que todos ustedes se alejen de mi de aquí en adelante._

_¡MALDITA SEA! ¡DETENTE AHÍ, HIPÓCRITA! ¿Crees que las reglas solo se aplican a nosotros y a ti no? ¡Bien, pues estás equivocado! No creo ni por un segundo que tu hiciste esta cosa, bruce… no puedo… Pero cuando fui acusado de asesinado, me hiciste resolverlo, e incluso no me dejaste hacerlo como Nightwing, tuve que presentarme con una nueva máscara por que no querías que mi identidad se viera comprometida. Y aquí estoy sacando la cara por ti, enfrente de toda esta evidencia, con el mundo entero amontonado contra Bruce Wayne… ¿Y tu simplemente te vas a alejar de todo eso? ¡Como puedes hacerlo!_

_Por que ya no existe Bruce Wayne._

_Que estás diciendo? No puedes… no puedes hablar en serio…_

_Así es. Bruce Wayne y sus problemas ya no son mi preocupación._

_Entonces, donde quedamos nosotros?_

_Tienen sus trabajos, háganlos._

_No, nosotros. Tu y yo. Si no existe Bruce Wayne, ¿Entonces de quien es hijo adoptivo Dick Grayson? Quien me crió? Puedes responder eso?_

…_.me voy. Y lo que sea que quede de Bruce Wayne permanece en esa casa…._

Que desgraciado había sido en aquella ocasión, y sin embargo, el muchacho estuvo firme en su posición, siempre defendiéndolo, siempre preocupado por él, y si él se arrancara la vida, el muchacho se decepcionaría.

Miró por la ventana que comenzaba anochecer y se encaminó a la salida de la habitación.

Tim, Cassandra…

Si? – Respondieron ambos.

Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Ambos caminaron detrás de la mente destrozada que volvía a tomar forma y le regresaba sus cimientos al hombre, el cual cerró los ojos. Esto sería una pena mas, una con la que tendría que vivir, pero aún así, viviendo rodeado de gente que lo amaba, se sentía solo.

Su única compañía estaba muerta, y él continuaría su cruzada hasta el día de su muerte.

Miró hacia atrás escuchando los pasos de los muchachos detrás de él, mas fue incapaz de verlos.

Sus ojos se posaron al frente y terminó de convencerse.

_Todo es opresivo, no hay nadie…_

_Nadie está ahí._

11


End file.
